Always a Bridesmaid never the Bride
by Sprinkles13
Summary: One-Shot, All Human.  Bella has been a bridesmaid twice, is the saying third time lucky true? All characters belong to SM accept those of which you do not recognize as they are of my imagination. - Sprinkles13.


**So I came up with this idea after my cousins wedding, which I was a bridesmaid for. My cousins wedding was three weeks ago which how long it has taken me to write it because I wanted it to be perfect and with exams driving me up the wall and the constant revision I haven't had time to post it. It's not very good and ****WILL ****have mistakes which I apologize for now.**

_Beepbeepbeep. _I hissed through my teeth and slammed my fist on the stupid thing.

"Bella time to get up!" Alice screamed; I smiled slightly. Alice is my best friend, an annoying one but a best friend no less.

"In case you haven't noticed Alice, already up" I said pointing to my open eyes.

"Shut up little Miss Sass! I meant actually get out of bed." Alice said in an annoyed tone. I laughed and got out of bed.

"Make that distinction next time little Miss Pixie." I shot back while walking past her and ruffling her hair.

"Bellaaaa don't touch my hair!" Alice whined.

"Sorry it's a habit" I laughed.

"You spend way too much time with Edward." Alice pouted a huge. A fat ass grin spread across my face at the mention of his name, _Edward. _

"Earth to Bella!" Alice clicked her fingers in front of my face.

"Uh Sorry I was just urm.. – "

"Day dreaming about my brother? Never mind just get in the bathroom!" She smacked my ass and shoved me in my bathroom, today was going to be a long day.

"Bella come on we don't have all day!" Alice screamed through the bathroom door.

"Jesus Christ Alice keep your hair on!" I screamed back.

"I need to do your hair and make up! Stop thinking about Edward and get out here… NOW!" Alice thumped on my door and stomped her way back into my room. My face blushed red, _Edward._

While Alice messed about with my hair I closed my eyes and tried to get a few more minutes of sleep.

-Flash back-

"_Oh my god! Alice, I forgot to order the cake!" Rosalie wailed while running down the hall to Alice. Today Rosalie is getting married, to Emmett. I smiled; they are perfect for each other._

"_BELLA!" Rosalie screamed from down the hall._

"_Coming" I laughed. When I walked into the room Rosalie was sat in front of a mirror with Alice doing her hair._

"_I need you to go steam iron my dress" Rosalie rushed. "No Alice I don't want my hair fucking straight, curl it!" Rosalie snapped while texting on her blackberry. "Alice do you not listen?" Rosalie screeched. "I wanted red roses not pink! Today's a disaster!" Rose banged her head down on the dresser which caused Alice to jump in fright and burn Rose's left shoulder with the straighteners. "FUCK!" Rose screamed and jumped up. I covered my mouth with my hand and tried not to laugh. Rose was fuming with anger and Alice looked petrified. _

"_Go. Steam. My. Dress. Alice." Rose hissed and sharply pointed to the doorway I was standing in._

"_I thought I was steaming your dress?" I asked while raising my eyebrow._

"_No you're doing my hair" Rose sighed while sitting back down. Alice walked past me and whispered a 'good luck, she's a monster' I let out a giggle and went over to finish curling Rose's hair._

_An hour later Rose's hair and make up was done and now it was mine and Alice's turn. Within the next half hour we were all ready and Rose was considerably calmer. We managed to order a cake and switch the pink roses for red, now we were all sat downstairs waiting for Rose to come down. I heard a slight tap on the marble stairs and when I looked up I almost fell off my chair, Rose looked stunning! Her hair rolled down her back in loose curls. The dress looked even more beautiful on Rose then on a hanger. It had thick shoulder straps, a plunging neckline; it was tight fitted to about the waistline and then flared out in thick ruffles._

"_You look absolutely stunning Rose!" I said while smiling through my tears._

"_Don't cry you'll ruin your make up! I can't have my bridesmaid looking awful!" Rose said half joking. I laughed and hugged her._

"_Thanks for letting me be a bridesmaid" I said and hugged her tighter._

"_Thanks for helping pick out the bridesmaid dresses, you've been a tremendous help Bella." Rose smiled and turned to her Dad. The bridesmaid dresses were simple and in no way up staged the Bride's dress. Mine and Alice's dress was a halter neck with a decent neckline; that had crystals lining it, the dress floated in an elegant way to floor and was a nice red colour._

"_Right then girls lets get me married" Rose laughed and hooked arms with her Dad. The music started and two men opened the doors to the church. Me and Alice followed behind Rose; I looked up to see if Emmett had turned to look at Rose yet but I never even noticed him I was to busy looking at some bronze haired guy stood next to Jasper._

"_Alice who's that next to Jasper?" I whispered Alice beamed._

"_That's Edward, my brother" Alice whispered back. My mouth fell open, Edward. He chose then to turn around and my heart stopped in my chest. He had piercing green eyes, just like Alice. Edward looked straight at me and then leant over to Jasper who then turned around and smiled at me. Great they were talking about me. Jasper then leaned into Emmett who took a big breath and turned around. Emmett's mouth fell open and he turned fully around and began to walk towards Rose. Guess he couldn't wait any longer._

_The ceremony was beautiful and before we knew it we were making our way back down the aisle. Little did I know that I was to walk out with Edward. Rose and Emmett led off first, hugging everyone on their way down then Alice and Jasper followed. Edward walked towards me and offered his arm; I smiled as a thank you. As soon as I made contact with him a huge electric bolt shot through me, making my heart go into over drive and my toes curl. I shook my head and walked down the aisle._

_Through the entire dinner Edward stared at me and when he made his speech he said 'and the bridesmaid's look heart breaking tonight' and looked straight into my eyes. I nearly squealed, nearly._

_For the majority of the night I felt Edward's eyes on me, I tried not to look at him but I failed at that more then once. Later that night I watched with teary eyes as Rose and Emmett took their first dance as husband and wife. After they'd finished I felt a hand come down on my shoulder._

"_Care to dance?" Edward whispered in my ear. My body went rigid and my ability to speak shot out the window. I nodded my head weakly and took his outstretched hand. _

_For the rest of the night Edward sat with me occasionally holding my hand or tucking a piece of hair behind my ear and every time my heart would skip a beat._

-End of Flashback-

And that is how it all began.

"Bella can you please co-operate!" Alice groaned pulling on my hair.

"Sorry Alice just tired." I rubbed my eyes and plastered a smile on my face.

"You don't have time to be tired, sorry." Alice quipped and pulled a brush through my hair. About an hour later Rose appeared with her twins, Emily and Ryan who are 4, and the new baby Brooke. I smiled at Rose sympathetically and reached out my arms for Brooke.

"Auntie Bella" Emily said while pulling on my top.

"Yeah sweetheart?" I asked and looked down at her.

"Where's Uncle Edward?" She asked while looking round mine and Edward's apartment.

"He's at Grandpa's with Daddy, Uncle Jasper and Bobby" I said smiling. Bobby is Alice and Jasper's two-year-old little boy, his name is actually Robert but Emmett called him Bobby and its suck with us all, Emily nodded and then ran off into the lounge. I shook my head that little girl was too obsessed with Edward for her own good, Brooke began to fuss so I handed her back off to Rosalie.

After a few deadly hours of having my hair done I was let off for a break.

"I'll make you something to eat" Alice suggested and bounded towards the kitchen. I rolled my eyes and walked with Rose to the kitchen.

"So are you getting nervous yet?" Rose whispered I shook my head.

"Absolutely not!" I said Rose broke out into a grin, I grinned back and leant against the counter. Suddenly a smell passed my nose and I felt bile rise in my throat. I jumped up and ran for the bathroom, after I had emptied my stomach I stumbled back into the kitchen.

"What was that god awful smell? It made me throw up!" I exclaimed and sat back down.

"What smell?" Rose and Alice asked in sync. Then suddenly they both broke out into a smile and Rose stood up.

"I'm just going to go to the store, mind looking after the kids?" Rose asked and grabbed her purse.

"No, go." I said confusion layering my tone, Rose nodded and shot out the door. Apparently I wouldn't have to wait long to find out what she went to the store for.

"A pregnancy test? You've bought me a pregnancy test for my wedding gift?" I screamed making Brooke flinch and start to cry.

"Yes now go test it out" Rose said with a wink while Alice steered me to the bathroom. I shook my head and sat on the edge of the bath. I can't be pregnant can I? I counted how many days ago I had my period on my fingers and then it dawned on me, my period was due two weeks ago. How had I missed the signs? I sighed and tore open the packaging.

"You check for me" I whispered.

"Bella you should look at it" Rose offered.

I didn't agree "No" I shook my head. "You"

Rose rolled her eyes and looked down at the sticks. "All five of them read positive. You're pregnant Bella, congrats" Rose grinned at me, I'm pregnant with Edward's baby. I jumped up and squealed.

"I'm having Edward's baby! I hope it inherits his eyes and hair! AHHHHH!" I screamed and hugged them both. Rose and Alice giggled.

"You can be excited later right now we need to get you ready" Alice glanced at the clock. "And we only have an hour till you have to be at the church! Quick Rose do her make-up while I steam her dress." Alice ran out the room and I let out a huge chuckle.

"Bella you look beautiful" Alice breathed.

"I've never seen such a stunning bride before" Rose whispered.

"Guys stop it I'll cry" I moaned and flew forward to hug them. "Thank you for everything" I whispered and hugged them closer. They smiled and left the room to get into their dresses. I turned and looked in the mirror; my dress was simple nothing fancy, just like me. It was halter neck and shimmered to the floor. It didn't flare or have any ruffles it was as straight as pin. The only thing fancy about the dress was the crystals around the breasts. I turned to the side and inspected my hair; it was all curled and pinned up into a big bun. I don't have a veil; I don't want anything getting in my face.

Alice and Rose came back then wearing their dresses. I had picked out royal blue dresses that came just above the knee. Rose had her hair wavy and flowing down her back and Alice's was in its natural disarray, I smiled and took a deep breath.

"Let's do this"

The car ride was quite so it was easy for me to slip into a day dream; I placed my hands on my stomach and sighed contently.

-Flash back-

"_Today was amazing Alice, best wedding ever" I smiled and hugged her. She grinned and placed her hands on her stomach in a motherly way. Only Alice could look stunning as a pregnant bride. Alice was 8months gone, Jasper suggested waiting until the child was born to get married but Alice had planned the wedding down to the last second and didn't want that to go waste; she also wanted to be married before they had children. _

"_You better take good care of my baby sister!" Edward said punching Jasper in the arm and hugging Alice. She rolled her eyes and slapped Edward._

"_Oh shut up and take your Fiancée for a dance" Alice sang and took Jasper's hand leading him towards the buffet table, I laughed._

"_Care to dance?" Edward whispered. I giggled at how familiar that sounded, I nodded and took his outstretched hand._

"_Our wedding will be better, want to know why?" Edward said, more of a statement then a question._

"_Why?" I answered._

"_Because you'll be the bride and at the end of the night I'll be able to say 'Isabella Marie Swan is MY wife' do you know how amazing that will feel to say?" Edward's voice was hushed and layered with love and passion, my heart stopped in my chest._

"_Nothing compared to how it will feel to call you my husband" I whispered love and passion just as clear in my voice as in his, Edward nodded and sighed._

_I grabbed my keys out of my purse and unlocked the door to our apartment. "I'm going straight to bed" I said tiredly, Edward wrapped his arms around his waist._

"_I love you" He said looking straight into my eyes._

"_I love you too" I whispered placing my hands on either side of his face, massaging his cheeks with my thumbs. I placed a sweet kiss on his lips and went into the bathroom._

-End of flashback-

I shook my head and smiled, I've waited five years to marry Edward Anthony Cullen and today it's finally happening. I got out the car and rubbed my belly _I love you_ I thought to our unborn child.

"You ready?" Charlie asked.

"Completely" I said and hooked my arm with his. I stood behind the doors that would lead me to Edward.

"You look beautiful Bella" Charlie whispered and squeezed my arm.

"Doesn't she just?" Alice squealed too loud for the quiet church. I giggled. The doors opened and Emily, Ryan and Bobby walked forward. Emily in the middle throwing flowers in an odd fashion with Ryan and Bobbie either side of her carrying the rings. I looked behind me and saw Rose trying to hush Brooke and Alice playing with her dress.

"You ok Alice?" I asked.

"Yeah fine, I'll tell you later." She smiled and ushered me forward. The piano began and I smiled it was the Lullaby Edward wrote for me the day he proposed, _Bella's Lullaby_. I looked straight a head and Emmett turned round to mouth 'Beautiful' I blushed red and looked down. I shifted my eyes to see Edward looking straight at me his mouth agape and his eyes wide, I smiled and stood tall. Charlie placed my hand in Edward's and I felt that all too familiar electric shock jolt through me. I mumbled my vows, to busy looking into Edward's eyes to pay attention. After Edward placed my ring on my finger I placed my hand on my stomach, he didn't miss the action and looked into my eyes silently asking if I was pregnant. I bit my lip and nodded, Edward's eyes widened in shock and then his face broke into a smile. I breathed a sigh of relief and placed his ring on his finger.

"You may kiss the Bride" The priest announced. Edward leant forward and placed a kiss on my lips and then entwined his fingers with mine and placed them on my stomach.

"I love you" He whispered.

"I love you too" I said touching his cheek.

The dinner was embarrassing with Emmett cracking crude jokes every two seconds and even more in his stupid Best Man speech. I made a mental note to launch him out of any possible window next time I was alone with him.

After the dinner we all made our way home for the afternoon and promised to see each other at the night party. I shimmered out of my dress and threw on one of Edward's t-shirts.

"Thank god we didn't have to go all the way home, staying here tonight is so much more convenient" I sighed while getting under the covers.

"Mrs. Cullen you can't possibly be going to sleep, you'll ruin your hair" Edward said mocking Alice, I groaned and sat up.

"Alice sucks" I pouted.

"I know love" Edward laughed, I swatted his chest.

"Shut up _husband_" I hissed mockingly.

"Oh but dear wife I didn't mean it" Edward said putting his hand over his heart. _Wife_ I liked that, I shrugged my shoulders and got out of bed.

"Not my problem" Edward's mouth fell open in shock I laughed and slammed the door in his face. "I love you Mr. Cullen" I shouted through the door.

"If it wasn't for the fact you're carrying my baby right now I'd attack you, Mrs. Cullen!" Edward threatened through the door.

"Sucks to be you" Was my comeback.

The doors opened to reveal all our family and friends on their feet clapping. I squeezed Edward's arm and walked forward, I let out a breath and hugged everyone we passed. When we were done the lights dimmed and a spotlight was placed in the middle of the dance floor, Edward stepped in front of me.

"Care to dance… Mrs. Cullen?" I didn't miss the distinct difference of the question from five years ago to now, _Mrs. Cullen. _I took his outstretched hand just as 'I Wanna Grow Old With You' by Westlife started.

_Another day__  
><em>_Without your smile__  
><em>_Another day just passes by__  
><em>_But now I know__  
><em>_How much it means__  
><em>_For you to stay__  
><em>_Right here with me._

We danced slowly but in time to the music, Edward would occasionally spin me around but not too much. Thank the heavens, other wise we would be seeing my dinner again. I laid my head on his shoulder and hugged him closer.

"This is where we met" I whispered into his neck.

"Huh?" He asked and leant back to look into my eyes.

"We met at a wedding" I stated.

"We sure did" I smiled and he pulled me back to his chest again. The song ended a few seconds later and Emily was quick to ask Edward to dance he laughed and swung her round. I watched from my table, this man was the Father to our unborn child. I placed my hands on my stomach and rubbed slow circles.

"You keep touching your stomach so I'm guessing you're pregnant" Charlie said sitting next to me. I looked up at him and smiled.

"Sure am" I said turning back to watch Edward again.

"You're Mom would've of been so proud Bells" Charlie said.

"I know" I answered but kept my eyes on Edward.

"You're happy right Bells?" Charlie asked. I turned to look at him.

"Very. I couldn't be happier" I said and hugged Charlie. He nodded and kissed my forehead.

"I'm going to check on Sue, love you Kid" Charlie smiled and walked away.

"You too." I said and waved. A few minutes later I got up and stepped outside. I looked up at the sky and smiled.

"You would be the brightest star huh Mom?" I giggled into the starry night sky. "I wish you were here, in person. I love you." I whispered and blew a kiss the sky. I heard the doors slid open and then shut, a pair of arms slid around my waist.

"You ok?" Esme, Edward's Mom, asked. I turned around and smiled at her.

"Perfect" I smiled. Esme's face lit up and she closed her eyes.

"Do you know why me and Carlisle got married?" Esme asked, opening her eyes and looking back into the party. Some how her eyes immediately found Carlisle and her face broke out into a dazzling smile, Edward's smile. I'm sure I looked like that when my eyes found Edward. Esme didn't wait for me to respond. "I was pregnant with Edward" Esme stated simply, my face must have been a mask of horror because Esme laughed until she was in tears. "We were in love silly but back in those days if you had a child out of wedlock you were shunned and never spoken to. So we had a small wedding and 9 months later I gave birth to a dazzling baby boy with no one the wiser." Esme let out a laugh but then she turned to me with her eyes serious and her face calm. "Married life isn't easy Bella, you will argue and you will want to slap him but in the end when the fighting's over and everything's calm again you wonder why you were so mad in the first place and remember why you married the guy you did. You two are perfect for each other and I have no doubt you will make incredible parents." Esme's smiled dreamily and her eyes flickered to my stomach.

"You know don't you?" I stated placing my hands on my stomach.

"Yeah, Edward told me and Carlisle earlier. We're ecstatic." Esme hugged me tightly and I felt tears start to run down my cheeks as the panic of giving birth set in.

"What if I die at child birth like my Mom?" I sobbed while looking up at the sky; Esme placed her hand on my stomach.

"What happened with your Mom while she was giving birth was the fault of the doctor and his failure to notice an important problem, Carlisle won't let that happen to you. I'll make sure of it." Esme said with pure determination in her voice. She turned to me and her eyes softened. "Now let's get you inside for the Father-Daughter dance!" Esme sang which immediately reminded of Alice.

I know things will get tough but I'm one hundred per cent sure me and Edward, as a couple, will make it through. After all we've come full circle back to where it all had all began; _a wedding._

**Tell me what you think in your review. I have written an epilogue of sorts for this one-shot but I won't post it unless a majority of you ask for it. Hope you liked this one-shot (-:**


End file.
